


Texts from Vala

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an IOA briefing, Daniel keeps getting texts from Vala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Vala

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "texts from last night"

Usually, Daniel regretted ever mentioning to Vala that cell phones could also send text messages, not least because it had taken her a long time to get used to typing with the little buttons. Eventually, she got the hang of it, which only increased the number of texts she sent, mostly while Daniel was trying to work.

But today, he was grateful.

Because he would never, ever have made it through the endless IOA meetings without random texts like _Did you know that you can get Oreos covered in fudge?_ and _Sam threw me out of her lab. Again_. Even _Where do you keep your credit card, darling? Oh, never mind_ was more welcome than not, coming in the middle of a particularly useless debate.

It was just starting to get dark outside the high, unopenable windows when Daniel’s phone buzzed again. He couldn’t help a smile as he saw Vala’s name on the display, which widened into a grin as he read, _I think you would be disgusted with me if you knew how many times I had imaginary sex with you today_.

Trying to look like he was still paying attention, Daniel quickly typed back, _Only if it was fewer times than I did_.

He paused, then added, _I’ll be home at ten. Wear the red one._

In return, he got a smiley face. 

Maybe he could find a way to get this meeting finished early.

THE END


End file.
